


Future Mayor's Brother

by dancing_stingrays



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_stingrays/pseuds/dancing_stingrays
Summary: A short one-shot of Stanford's p.o.v of The Stanchurian Candidate in the form of journal entries.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Future Mayor's Brother

Ah yes. Giving sweet Dipper and Mabel a mind control device to use on Stanley. Very normal procedure. Right? I'm just helping him win. In my name. Although with his criminal history I doubt he’ll get too far, but the strangeness of this town has always had a way with things.  
Okay, maybe there are some weird moral implications, but it's for the greater good. If Stanley actually manages to win, I could have the opportunity to influence big decisions in this town. 

Sounds like something Bill might say to himself.. Perhaps I shouldn't have interfered with Stanley’s political pursuit. But it's too late now, and besides, maybe I shouldn’t worry so much. They’re good kids, surely they won't take it that far. 

I tuned in to one of the debates today, and you can tell exactly when one of the kids takes control of Stanley. It's hardly seamless, puts Stan completely out of character, and raises the question: are the residents of Gravity Falls mentally there? I think not. My next invention should be an iq scanner. 

Today’s the last debate. The one with the uh… bird seed throwing? What a silly way of electing a government official. No matter, I'm rather curious as to what will happen. Stanley’s become incredibly popular among the townsfolk, it wouldn't be totally out of the question to suggest he may win. In fact, there's a pretty good chance he will.  
If the kids keep doing what they've been doing, it's almost a guaranteed win. With no small amount of help from me, of course. I'm the one who created the tie in the first place. 

Well, I can't say I saw that coming. Stanley must have found out about the tie, and insisted on going without. I can’t imagine how that must have felt, finding out the people you trusted took control of your body without consent. Well actually, perhaps I can imagine. Unsurprisingly, without the kids puppeteering him, his popularity plummeted into the ground.  
But surprisingly, the kids were able to get it back up in another way: being in mortal danger. What a twist! I was quite worried for Dipper, Mabel, and Stan. He really loves those kids, and would do anything for them. I'm glad they’re safe, but it was quite bittersweet how things turned out. Stanley did end up winning the election, but his criminal record ended up costing him the whole thing. (How he even got this far in with it is a mystery to me) All I can say is, I hope this is the end of Stan’s political dreams. But I can't help but contemplate; maybe if I had been a better brother to him in our youth, he wouldn't have had a criminal record in the first place.


End file.
